Edward Hyde
Edward Hyde (also known as Mr. Hyde) is a character from the novel "Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde" (also known as "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, ''"Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", or just simply "Jekyll and Hyde") by Robert Louis Stevenson.'' He is really Dr. Jekyll, a good-natured scientist. Dr. Jekyll wanted to create a formula that could absorb a person's evil. He created it, and experimented on himself. However, something went wrong when creating the formula. Now, whenever Dr. Jekyll drinks it, he transforms into a horrible, monstrous, hideous man, Mr. Hyde. Mr. Hyde then starts his rampage of terror until the effects of the formula run out. When the effects run out, he morphs back into Dr. Jekyll. Trivia *Many movies were made about the book, although the most famous one remains the 1931 version starring Frederic March. *In "The League of the Extraordinary Gentlemen", Mr. Hyde is one of the literary characters that joins the League, in exchange for a pardon for his crimes. He helps defeat The Phantom and Dorian Grey. *Since he is a Pablo DeSantis monster, he is therefore hunted by Gabriel Van Helsing, the monster hunter, in "Van Helsing". *In "Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", Abbott and Costello are police detectives from Scotland Yard who are assigned to catch Mr. Hyde. *Mr. Hyde is one of the monsters participating in the Monster Race in "Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf". *Mr. Hyde is one of the monsters invinted to Dr. Frankenstein's retirement party in "Mad Monster Party?". *Mr. Hyde is one of the residents of Halloweentown in "The Nightmare Before Christmas" and the videogame "The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge". *Mr. Hyde is one of the literary characters that the protagonists meets in "The Pagemaster". He appears in the Horror World, and he tries to kill the main characters. *There are several Looney Tunes shorts about Looney Tunes characters entering Dr. Jekyll's lab. In one of them, Tweety drinks the Hyde formula and turns into a huge, monstrous bird that chases Sylvester. In another, Bugs Bunny enters the lab and comes face to face with Mr. Hyde, and eventually drinks the Hyde formula and turns into a monstrous green rabbit. *In an episode of "Garfield and Friends", one of Dr. Jekyll's lab rats drinks the formula and turns into a rodent version of Mr. Hyde. Garfield plays an exterminator that has to defeat him, but ends up getting beaten every time he tries it. In the end, he drinks the Hyde formula himself and turns into a huge monstrous cat. *In an episode of "Pinky and the Brain", the Brain drinks the Hyde formula. There, the story is similar to the Hulk comic books, with the Brain turning into a mouse version of the Hulk whenever he gets angry. *The movie "Mary Reilly" tells the story of the book from the point of view of Dr. Jekyll's maid, Mary Reilly. *The book is used as a metaphor for split personality, and how one person can be a good-natured, friendly person one minute, and turn into a monster the next one. *Although Mr Hyde is invariably depicted as a huge monster, in the original book he is described as being slightly smaller physically than Dr. Jekyll, since the evil part of his personality was the lesser part. *The movie monster who has been portrayed by the most Oscar-winning actors: Frederic March (who won his first Oscar for playing Jekyll/Hyde), Spencer Tracy, Jack Palance, and Michael Caine. Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Titular monsters Category:Horror monsters Category:Book monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:Animated monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters Category:Comic book monsters Category:Super-Strong Monsters Category:Strong Monsters Category:Videogame monsters Category:Universal monsters